Gallery:Last Day of Summer
On the inevitable 104th day of vacation, the season is coming to a close and it’s Candace’s last chance to bust her brothers; who build huge playground equipment for the finale of summer. She is quickly foiled, but when she goes to return a DVD to Vanessa and finds Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Do-Over-Inator, she finds an opportunity to redo the day, which results in other consequences like rips in the space-time continuum, the shortening of days and the disappearance of her brothers. Read the full summary... Act 1 Prologue/Serious Fun S04E34-35_Lecimy.jpg LDOS4.png S04E34-35_Latające deski.jpg S04E34-35_To chyba piosenka.jpg Phineas and ferb last day of summer still.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 1.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 2.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 3.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 4.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 5.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 6.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 7.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 8.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 9.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 10.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 11.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 12.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 13.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 14.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 15.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 16.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 17.jpg DdNRL2OW4AId8Wl.jpg Candace's Last Chance Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m16s538.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m28s616.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m32s427.png Candace_falling_down_the_stairs.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 18.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 19.jpg Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_14 copy.png Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_22 copy.png Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_45.png Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_46 copy.png Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_48 copy.png Phineas_and_Ferb_V10E15_Last_Day_of_Summer_49 copy.png Plans for the last day/Mission briefing Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 20.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 21.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 22.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 23.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 24.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 25.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 26.jpg TareasHoy.png Act 2 Doofenshmirtz's (not so) good morning The Last Big Idea/No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With LDOS1.png S04E34-35_Oto....jpg First_incarnation_of_the_last_big_idea.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 27.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 28.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 29.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 30.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m52s277.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m54s507.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m58s460.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 31.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m02s356.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 32.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m04s384.png|L to r: Maulik Pancholy, Alyson Stoner, Vincent Martella and Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m10s506.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m47s861.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 33.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m44s831.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 34.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 35.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 36.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 37.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 38.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 39.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 40.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 41.jpg The usual flaw Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m14s801.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m12s795.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m08s536.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h06m03s965.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m43s793.png The Do-Over Inator Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 43.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 42.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 44.jpg Doof%2C_Candace%2C_and_the_Do-Over-inator.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-09h53m09s987.png Another chance? Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 45.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m57s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m53s311.png Act 3 Tomorrow Is this Morning Again Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m48s065.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 46.jpg|Doof sees his Do-Over-Inator as a chance to defeat Perry once and for all, much to Vanessa's annoyance. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 47.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 48.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 49.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 50.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 51.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 52.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 53.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 54.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 55.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m14s943.png With just a little foresight.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 57.jpg My worries will be over soon.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 59.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 60.jpg If I get it wrong.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 62.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 63.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h04m55s150.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 64.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 65.jpg The second do-over fails Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 66.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 67.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 68.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 69.jpg Yet another chance Doof_and_Perry_both_trapped.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 70.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 71.jpg Time rift takes away Lawrence's spoon.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 72.jpg Do-over montage Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 73.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 74.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 75.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 76.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 77.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 78.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 79.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 80.jpg Doofenshmirtz, the first Tri-Governor Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 81.jpg|Doofenshmirtz putting up his final and ultimate series of traps (with the help from Norm) Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m37s010.png|Norm about to hand Doof a box of angry weasels Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m39s593.png TrapToTrap.png|Doof and Norm watch as Perry goes through every trap that they've planted. DoofFinallyTrapsPerry.png|Doof is delighted that he has finally trapped Perry (offscreen) for realsies this time. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 82.jpg|Doof telling Vanessa to wait for a while as he finally trapped Perry FiringTheInator.png|Doof fires his Tri-Governor-inator. Doofenshmirtz_Tri-Governor's_Mansion.png|The inator finally builds a Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall, much to Doof's delight. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 83.jpg|Doofenshmirtz puts up a voting booth for the upcoming election. No spoons nor capri pants Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 84.jpg|Candace tries to inform about the existences of spoons and tigers (to no avail). Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 85.jpg|Linda is wearing shorts instead of her usual Capri pants. Doofenshmirtz finally wins TalkAboutWantingToMoveOut.png|Doofenshmirtz states that's he ready to talk with Vanessa about her intent to move out. YouKnowAboutThat.png|Vanessa is surprised to see that her father knows about her intent to move out. HoneyJustWatch.png|Doof convinces Vanessa to watch the news about the election for Tri-Governor. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 86.jpg|Doofenshmirtz shows Vanessa a news report about the election, which Roger is addressing as he is about to announce the final results to the public. ShockedRoger.png|Roger is shocked to learn that Doofenshmirtz has won the election since he's the sole candidate. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 87.jpg|Doofenshmirtz is delighted that he finally won while Vanessa remains unimpressed. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 88.jpg|Doof tells Vanessa to pack up her stuff so that they can move to the Tri-Governor's Mansion. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 89.jpg|A time rift sucks up Doof's Do-Over-Inator, much to his annoyance. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 90.jpg|Having moved into the Tri-Governor's Mansion, Doofenshmirtz gloats over his greatest triumph, much to Vanessa's annoyance. Phineas and Ferb disappear Phineas_and_Ferb_disappear.png|Candace watches in horror as Phineas and Ferb are sucked into a time rift. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m31s865.png|Candace tells Linda what happened to the boys. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h05m27s722.png|Due to the effects of the time rifts, Linda doesn't even remember who 'Phineas' and 'Ferb' are. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 91.jpg|Candace is shocked to learn that Linda doesn't remember about the boys at all. Act 4 Linda forgets Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 92.jpg|Linda is still confused over Candace's explanation about what's happening. Vanessa's new room Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 93.jpg|Vanessa somewhat admires her new suite as First Daughter of the Tri-State Area. ScheduleJamPacked.png|Melanie arrives to tell Doof that his schedule as Tri-Governor is heavy, which he needs to take action on. VanessaWillHaveToWait.png|Doof tells Vanessa that he has to leave for work as Tri-Governor until he gets a break. VanessaHasToWait.png|Vanessa realizes that she will have to wait until her father returns from work. Nullville Phineas_and_Ferb_in_Nulville.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 94.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 95.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 96.jpg Candace convinces her friends Candace_"Eh%3F_Eh%3F_Eh%3F".png FluctationsWithinTheSpaceTimeContinium.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 104.jpg Doofenshmirtz's new office DoofNewOffice.png|Doofenshmirtz is ready to start his job in his new office. PeryJetpackArrival.png|An angry Perry arrives to Doof's office via jetpack. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 97.jpg|Doof reveals to an arriving Perry that he has put a law forbidding anyone to thwart the Tri-Governor for any reasons whatsoever. DoofWinsAndPerryLoses.png|Perry is upset to learn that he has finally lost against Doof after reading the legislation papers. DoofOrdersPerryOut.png|Doof orders Perry to leave, as he doesn't want to be bothered while doing his new job. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 98.jpg|Perry is about to leave, but not before he personally begs Doof to reconsider (to no avail). DoNotGiveMeTheSadPuppyLook.png|"No, no. Don't give me the puppy dog eyes. You're gonna make me cry." DidYouStealMySecretary.png|Doof is confronted by angry Roger on the intercom for stealing his secretary Melanie. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 99.jpg|Doof taunts Roger back by saying that he's his new boss. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 100.jpg|Another time rift sucks up Doof's snowglobe, much to his surprise. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 101.jpg|Doof realizes in horror that even with his machine gone, the time rifts are still erasing a lot of things from existence. Wild fluctuations in the space-time continuum Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 102.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 105.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 106.jpg Vanessa's secret DepressedMonogram.png|Monogram regretfully informs Perry that since Doof has finally won, Perry himself is suspended from work until Doof's term as Tri-Governor is over. MiserablePerry.png|Sitting on a windowsill, Vanessa spots Perry moping over his impending fate. TryingToTellAllDay.png|Vanessa reveals her true intent to move out: she got accepted into OWCA's internship program and that she can't join it if she's living with her father. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 103.jpg|Vanessa explains to Perry that she will tell her father about the internship and try to convince him to see things her way. TrueIntentToMoveOut.png|Vanessa confesses to Doof about the OWCA internship and that she still have to move out. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 107.jpg|Vanessa tells Doof that despite his recent success, it doesn't change the fact that he just built his inators to prove to everyone that he's evil. Vanessa_tells_her_father_he%27s_not_evil.png|Vanessa also proclaims to Doof that he's not really evil, and that he only acts evil out of obligation to his miserable childhood. IsThisLifestyleChoiceMakingYouHappy.png|Vanessa asks Doof if he's really happy with his new job as Tri-Governor or not. WowAgain.png|Doof realizes that despite his success in taking over the Tri-State Area, he is quite unhappy with it. BeAGoodGuyFrowNowOn.png|Vanessa suggests to her father to turn in a new leaf. Starting over Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 108.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 109.jpg|Doof confesses to Vanessa that he knows about the O.W.C.A. internship and that he's turning over a new leaf for her sake, much to Vanessa's surprise. Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 110.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 111.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m31s612.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m35s354.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 112.jpg Reaching Nullville Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 113.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 114.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 115.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 116.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 117.jpg Candace_and_the_gang_about_to_rescue_Phineas_and_Ferb.png Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 118.jpg Last Day of Summer - PeF001 - Image 119.jpg Act 5 Regaining memories Isabella begins to recognize Phineas.PNG Phineas from Isabella's POV.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m23s693.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h51m48s937.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m12s350.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m18s153.png Time Loop explanation Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h52m50s114.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h53m22s098.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h53m39s067.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m13s826.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m23s372.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m46s245.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m58s224.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h54m29s973.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m18s362.png Gotta Get Back in Time Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m22s121.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m28s076.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m30s956.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m35s278.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m37s787.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m43s481.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m49s061.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h55m55s465.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m04s158.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m11s775.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m16s254.png The catapult The Buford van Stomm Time Catapult.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m22s556.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m36s160.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m42s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h56m56s076.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m01s343.png Act 6 Finishing the Time-Straighten-Out-inator Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m08s932.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m14s786.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m22s595.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m27s979.png Multiple do-overs ---- Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m35s911.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m41s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h57m55s359.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m09s039.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m20s103.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m30s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m42s895.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h58m55s495.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m00s726.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m12s153.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m16s612.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m20s113.png The time loop is finished Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m25s079.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m30s528.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m35s049.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m43s378.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m54s713.png Memories/Curtain Call/Time Spent Together Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-10h59m59s770.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m03s950.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m10s300.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m16s361.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m24s041.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m45s154.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m47s291.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m51s247.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h00m56s717.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m02s191.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m09s933.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m18s000.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h01m24s352.png Overview of Last Day of Summer concert.jpg LDOS3.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h38m55s236.png|It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m03s61.png|An awesome beach party vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m07s114.png|And we raced stock cars vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m14s178.png|We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m19s228.png|And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h39m26s33.png|We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m27s120.png|Got the band back together and our parents, too vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m50s91.png|When my brothers got busted, it was only a dream vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h03m55s142.png|But who had that dream, was it Perry or you? vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h13m57s212.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h14m11s134.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h14m22s227.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m27s171.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m34s207.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m42s24.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h21m54s167.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-16h19m29s68.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h42m00s132.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h54m31s121.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-16h19m49s151.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h54m49s49.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h42m35s194.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h55m06s212.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h40m59s202.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h55m31s174.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-18h41m22s174.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-17h36m17s34.png vlcsnap-2015-06-13-19h10m06s243.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m03s238.png|The last shot of the entire series. Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h04m01s058.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m56s285.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m54s134.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m48s944.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m45s505.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m42s469.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m39s402.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m03s369.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m05s029.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m09s263.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m07s096.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m37s027.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m34s636.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m33s148.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m17s130.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m31s433.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m29s678.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m27s511.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m24s146.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m22s781.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m21s380.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-14-11h03m19s345.png RoverLDOS.png Misc. ldos2.png|Danny Jacob confirming the special. ldos.jpg|Production image. S04E34-35_przyjaciele się smieja.jpg S04E34-35_Za nimi dziwna maszyna....jpg S04E34-35_Finbela śpiewa.jpg S04E34-35_Obok obraz.jpg S04E34-35_Głos Baljeet'a.jpg S04E34-35_Monogram.jpg S04E34-35_Dan i Heinz.jpg LDOSBIGIDEA.png S04E34-35_Znikamy.jpg 2015-06-13-03h49m03s66.jpg There's_No_One_I'd_Rather_Go_Nowhere_With_storyboard_-_Isabella.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Phineas e Ferb: Último Dia de Verão